Las Vegas
by The Truth Is On
Summary: Getting drunk? Fun... but not always good especially if you accidentaĺly get married to your partner and best friend.
1. chapter 1

**I'm am ill today so now I have time for another fanfic. Watched Friends earlier for the 100th time because its the best. This idea came to mind.**

It was another day at work. Scully sighed prompting her feet onto the desk. Usually it was what Mulder would do when tired.

Speaking of where is Mulder?

She hasn't seen or heard from him in the last hour she has been there. He is always the one here first.

Suddenly the door flew open and Mulder came running in grinning, while holding a packet of doughnuts.

"Mulder where were you??" Scully asked feeling the urge to take a doughnut off him for being so late.

"Skinners office..but Scully we have a week off starting from today!" Mulder said with joy.

"Why are you happy? You hate having time off" Scully sighed raising on eyebrow then slowly it came to her "You get to decide the case" she moaned.

Mulder nodded and places the doughnuts on the desk "There is more Scully" he went to a filing cabnet and dragged out a file. Ge offered it to Scully who looked at it annoyed.

Finally Scully took it and skimmed thriugh it. Once finished she looked up and smiled "Mulder...ARE WE GOING TO LAS VEGAS FOR THIS CASE!"

"Thats right partner! Skinner has also given us permission..well since because we caught a very dangerous person last time" Mulder replied excitedly.

"Mulder...can..may I" Scully started.

"Yes Scully..you may have a doughnut" Mulder started laughing.

"This day just gets better and better!" Scully shouted while grabbing a doughnut.

She ate it with pure bliss, as she moaned when taking a bite.

\--XXXXXX--

Mulder sat down on the plane making sure he had a seat next to Scully, even though he didn't have the number. Which Scully had noticed.

She smiled up at him whispering a "thank you" he must of remembered her fear of flying. Of course he did this was their 100th time together on a plane.

Mulder nodded in reply. A woman came up saying "Excuse me thats my seat" as she pointed at the chair and showed her ticket to Mulder.

"I am very confused..I have that same ticket as well" Mulder said showing her a ticket that said the number.

"Now thats strange" She saw a seat unoccupied "I will just sit here instead then"

Mulder glanced at Scully who asked "How?"

Mulder smiled and tapped the side of his nose in reply.

"Please be seated..we are taking off now" The speaker at the front shouted.

Mulder grabbed Scully's hand and held it tight, as he noticed her fear started to rise.

\--XXXXXXX--

During the flight there, Scully ordered some water. Mulder had already fell asleep in her lap, still holding her hand.

She took a gentle sip, but then the plane started to shake and she ended up getting water on Mulder's crotch area.

Mulder woke up with a moan, and found Scully smiling sadly with a sorry look on her face. He looked down and noticed that it was wet and sighed.

"Sorry" Scully laughed.

"It's okay" Mulder replied lauging as well.

"Not for that...for this" Scully smiled, and Mulder was confused. Scully put her hand up and said "excuse me miss? my friend here...needs some new trousers he had a little accident"

The woman looked down and barely contained her laughter "Sorry we dont have any"

"Okay thank you" Scully bursted out laughing. Lying her head on Mulders shoulder she said again "I am so sorry"

Mulder shook his head trying to hide his embaressment "haha very funny"

He looked to his side...now this time Scully fell asleep..He had a cunning idea.

\--XXXXXXX--

"We have landed!" the speaker shouted at the front.

Scully and Mulder got up and headed for the exit. Scully stopped in front of the lady and said a small "Thank you" and smiled.

The lady laughed in reply.

Mulder had drew a moustache and beard onto Scullys face with a black permanent marker. Which Scully had not noticed.

Mulder laughed behind her and nodded to the lady who just smirked.

\--XXXXXXXX--

They arrived in Las Vegas, and immediately went to their hotel room they had to share this time since nothing else was available.

"Scully?" Mulder said smiling at his partners face.

"Yes Mulder?" Scully said. He had been behaving weirdly ever since they got off the plane.

"You may want to look in the mirror" He just simply replied looking away.

Scully looked confused as she slowly looked in the mirror and gasped "MULDER I HATE YOU"

Mulder laughed uncontrollably pointing at her "think of it as revenge"

"I've been walking around like this! In public!" Scully shouted trying to rub it off with water. "Mulder its not coming off...its permanent marker!"

Mulder looked innocent while looking down "Oops!"

"OOPS!?" Scully was angry "Neither of us are going down there now"

"Wait why me?" Mulder moaned but shut up when Scully glared at him.

"This was all your fault!" Scully mumbled.

\--XXXXXX--

"I am so bored!!" Scully shouted.

"We are supposed to be doing a case by now" Mulder cried.

Scully got up and looked around noticing a mini fridge with...little bottles of alcohol in it.

She screamed with hapiness and got them all out. Putting them all on the bed. Mulder looked down with disbelief "Thats...Thats a lot of alcohol"

"Yes it is Mulder...now lets drink this stuff!"

\--XXXXXXX--

Scully had drank 20 bottles while Mulder had drank 21. They both were too drunk to see anything

"Mulllllddyyy" Scully slurred patting him on the back.

"Scuullllaayyy" Mulder replied bending over and falling on the ground.

"There no more alcoholy" Scully said moaning.

"Uh oh" Mulder laughed spinning in a circle.

Suddenly Scully grabbed Mulders arm "I have a goody goody goody idea Mr. Mulder"

Mulde bolted up "So do I Miss Scully"

Mulder helped Scully up nearly falling over again in the process.

They headed for the door,but instead ran into a wall.They slowly managed to get out the door, then went down stairs

\--XXXXXXXXXX--

Miranda Smoak and Harvey James went in, to the chapel all excited. "We are here to get married!" they both said together.

"You will have to wait a ceremony is taking place" The lady behind the counter said with a nod of her head.

They both sighed and sat down holding hands "I can't wait to be your wi-"

Suddenly the doors open and two people come out giggling. One has got medium length red hair...the other short spiky brown hair. Miranda and Harvey look at each other _Are they drunk._

They continue to look at the newly wedds who through flowes above their heads the one with red hair says "Mr. Scully!"

The one with short spiky brown hair shouts "Mrs. Mulder!"

They both go to the exit and look at each other outside and sighed. Then go seperate ways into the night

Miranda and Harvey stared at each other "we are not ready to get married" they both said.

\--XXXXXXX--

Mulder woke up in bed with a bad headache which seemed all normal except for the fact someone was next to him and he had no clothes on. He heard a familiar moan and instantlt knew who it was "Scully!?"

\--XXXXX--

 **Hope you enjoyed so far. May be a bit rushed but ya know. Please review and like**


	2. Just got married

**Yes I know! This is a Friends/The X Files fan fic. I just changed the characters and made a few little changes XD. I am finishing another homecoming chapter soon!**

"Scully!?" Mulder gasped hiding his body further in the duvet.

Scully whimpered and moaned, shifting in her bed so she was now fully facing Mulder.

Slowly one of Scully's eyes popped open and took her surroundings in. Scully lifted her head up and screamed in terror as she realised Mulder was in...his bed... _I'm IN MULDERS BED_ Scully screamed in her head.

She gathered the blanket which was thrown over on top of the duvet which was on the bed and covered her body with it standing up.

Mulder rubbed his hands over his face and sighed. "Scully..how much did we..drink..and did we really-" Mulder pointedly looked at his and Scullys clothes thrown all over the place.

Scully laughed showing worry in her voice "No..No of course we didn't! We we didn't have sex"

"Do you remember anything at all..?" Mulder buried his head in his pillow, turning his back to Scully.

"M-Mulder" Scully shrieked "Let me see your back'

Mulder stood up, the duvet covering his bottom half. "Why? Scully whats wrong?"

"Your back..." Scully only managed "Look in the mirror"

Mulder managed to turn his head to see his reflection of his back in the mirror. "Shit" was all he said as he groaned.

"Do you-" Scully started.

"No. Of course not." Mulder butted in.

"We..We didnt actually get married" Scully blushed holding her hands together.

"Say that to the 'Just got married' sign on my back Scully!"


	3. At least

**Sorry for late update. Been doing different TV show fan fics. Hopefully this will make sense???**

Mulder moaned as he paced around the room " "What are we going to do now, Scully?! We are married, Skinner is probably waiting for us outside that door to kill us"

"It is simple Mulder! Just...lets get a divorce!" Scully flew her arms up in the air.

Mulder went wide eyed "Never have I ever thought I would hear Dana Katherine Scully say those words to me" he chuckled.

Mulder searched for his shirt that he threw on the floor, during that night with Scully.

Scully hid her red face in the palms of her hands "Should we just..go home and get a divorce without anyone knowing?"

Mulder pulled his shirt over his head, and nodded "I guess so"

"I am going into the bathroom to have a bath and get dressed, so that I can try to forget about this...day" Scully whined "Lets just hope we didnt do anything else which crosses the F.B.I rules"

Mulder looked at Scully, as she slowly made her way into the bathroom, with a handful of clothes "I'll try not to look" Mulder joked,trying to ease the tension in the room. Scully just raised her eyebrow in response and shut the bathroom door behind her.

Mulder looked around finding a bottle of whisky still full on the table, and sighed _What if this was a sign?_ he thought to himself.

Mulder smiled, at least he was the first person ever to marry Dana Katherine Scully.

\--XX--

 **Sorry for the short chapter. I will make it up to you next time with a longer one.**


End file.
